Harry Potter and The Astronamy Tower!
by TriangleLover03
Summary: Well all who will read this... I have sort of lost interest in this story... sorry... but I might start writing again after the third movie... it might spark my fire... if you like my writing email me or review and i will link you to my original fiction..
1. The Phoenix's Feather!

Harry Potter  
and  
  
The Astronomy Tower  
  
As Harry walked down the road and into the sunset with the Dursleys at his heel he could not help but feel strangely happy. He had people who cared about him. Yes he had just lost one of the most important of them but he still had the others. Harry had a feeling this summer was different. He got into the Dursley's new car (Vernon had just gotten a major promotion his company witch manufactured drill had just sold hundred of drills to a construction company in a funny little place called Diagon Alley.) *AN* Sorry I just had to say it was in Diagon Alley it made things a little more funny to me! *AN*  
Harry was sitting there thinking of the moment just before of how every one he loved so much showed him they cared about him, Mr. Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin had talked to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about how to treat Harry, Ron and Hermione had made sure Harry knew that they would get him out of his living hell as soon as possible and even though he had told no one this Luna had told him shed visit him. Just thinking of Luna made his stomach do a back flip the same way it had with Cho. Ever since she had helped him to get the truth of how Voldermort was back get out he had been thinking of her nonstop.  
As they where driving, a large black dog ran out into the street. The car next to them hit the dog and Harry could not keep it all bottled up any more it all came out. The depression came back. He felt like he had just entered a room full of Dementors. The feeling that he could never be happy again came and all the happiness he had so recently had disappeared just like Sirius had. He felt so angry with himself. It was all his fault Sirius had died. Dumbledore had told him it wasn't but Harry knew different.  
They pulled into the drive of number 4. The Dursleys left the car but Harry just sat there in a trance. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him. Well really it was more of a memory but. *FLASHBACK* "That man the Death Eaters killed was your god father, wasn't he? Ginny told me." Harry nodded but found that for some reason he did not mind talking about Sirius' death with Luna. He found it more comfortable to talk to her than any one else. In fact right then he figured out how much he actually liked Luna. Just then he remembered that she too could see thestrals. "Have you..."He began not sure how to continue. "I mean who. has anyone you've known ever died?" Harry asked quietly. "Yes" she said simply and for a moment loosing the dreamy quality to her voice. "My mother. She was quite an extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine." "I'm sorry," he half mumbled he felt his grief leave and be replaced with sympathy for her. "Yes, it was rather horrible," Luna, continued in her dreamiest voice. " I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?" He suddenly was pulled out of a daydream. "Err--- isn't it??" He asked not really knowing what to say Luna even with all her crazy ideas had a way of know that something to say that made Harry's world seem so much brighter. "Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?" he gaped at her. She said such odd things but they still made since to him. "You mean." "In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them."*FLASHBACK* Suddenly Harry was jerked back to the present he was sitting there in the Dursleys car. He looked out the window and was shocked to see a tine pink phoenix that had green tips on its wings and a green hint to its feathers, sitting there with a scroll tied to its neck.  
He took it off and quickly read it. Dear Harry, We know this summer will not be an easy one for you so we thought you could use something to cheer you up. Hagrid hatched this just for you. It will help you to keep in touch with the order and the rest of the Wizarding World. We don't want you to feel guilty about Sirius' death or feel that we have abandoned you. Later this summer you will be able to visit "The Burrow". We will all miss you greatly and hope you have a good summer even considering the circumstances. By the way keep those Muggles acting right! ;)  
Lots of love from, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid and Moody.  
  
There was another small leather-bound book. Harry took it off and saw it was some information on the phoenix and a small book and a note.  
  
Harry to open this just touch your wand to the book say the name of whatever you decide to name your Phoenix and it will open. Oh by the way your Phoenix is a girl. Hope you love her! Make sure those Muggles treat you right. Hagrid  
  
Harry looked at the little phoenix. She was so cute he put out his arm to her and she obediently crawled on. He looked deep in to her eyes. "What should I name you?" half to him self and half to the little phoenix on his arm. Then something occurred to him. He was standing in the middle of the lawn of number 4 Privet Drive with a baby Phoenix on his arm in the middle of the night. So with that he rushed inside and straight up to his room to put the phoenix up before going down to get something to eat for dinner.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Gossip Queens Newest Topic

Harry Potter  
And  
  
The Astronomy Tower.  
  
As he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked out the window and he saw that Mrs. Fig's house was for sale. He remembered sadly how Dumbledore had told him she would have to move to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place so she could be part of the order, but Dumbledore had assured him that some one else would be moving in soon to keep an eye on him. He got into the kitchen and heard Aunt Petunia talking about something. It was more than likely just the latest neighborhood gossip. But then he heard something weird. He heard his own name and knew it defiantly wasn't the latest neighborhood gossip it was something important to him. So he grabbed a piece of toast and went to go listen. "Vernon, he can't go back to that school! I wont let him! A long time a go I promised." Then Dudley let out a huge yell and said something about his video game. So naturally Harry could not hear whom Aunt Petunia had promised something. Then she continued in an extremely shrill voice. ".That I would do what I felt was best and right now I feel that it would be best if he got away from." she paused momentarily. "His kind. What with the man, who killed my sister and her awful husband and almost Harry too, back in power and all. I mean the whole reason I kept the fact of how his parents did and tried to squash the magic out of him is because of that man."  
Harry walked back up the stairs in a sort of trance. He went into his room and sat on his bed and started to process what he had just heard. Aunt Petunia knew about Voldermort, she also loved him. He could tell, she only tried to keep him from his past so he wouldn't get hurt by magic the way her sister, who she had obviously loved too before she had gotten married to his father, had gotten hurt. He also had a thought that maybe, just maybe she only treated him the way she did because of Vernon. Then it hit him like an icy cold punch in the stomach she had said she would not let him go back to Hogwarts. He sat there for about an hour trying to sort it all out. Harry was suddenly pulled out of his trance. His phoenix was making a strange squawking sound and flying slowly towards him. As she perched on his arm he looked at her and then for the second time that night asked what he should name her. So he wracked his brain for a good name for her. Then suddenly it popped into his head like a Luminous spell in his head. Llewellyn. It was perfect it was a Welsh name that was in an article Luna had read him from the Quibbler. It meant the lightning and also lion like. He and Luna had looked it up and it was perfect. Harry was a Gryffindor, which meant he was lion like because their house mascot was a lion and lightning after the lightning bolt shaped scar on his head that he had gotten from Voldermort who the Order of the Phoenix was against. After all it was the Order who had given Llewellyn to him. So he said good night to her and went into a peaceful sleep that was full of wonderful dreams about his closest friends who had given him the best two gifts in the world. Friendship and this wonderful creature. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *AN* Llewellyn is pronounced Leh-wel-lyn! Just in case you where wondering. Oh by the way I don't own Harry Potter, YET! So this defiantly is not for prophet it is totally for my own personal enjoyment! Keep Reviewing!*AN* 


End file.
